


Spin

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, sick!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is spinning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi, can you write something featuring Blaine with Ménière’s disease??
> 
> Author’s Note: I actually do have Ménière’s disease and have a hearing aid so this prompt caught my attention. I am writing this out of order but I couldn’t get it out of my head since I had a Ménière’s attack a few days ago.

It begins as a gentle ringing, like a tuning fork. It’s so quiet in the beginning that Blaine doesn’t even notice it coming on. Then, suddenly, it is all he can focus on. 

 

The ringing gets louder and louder until Blaine can’t focus on what Mr. Schuester is saying. The sound is bouncing around in his head, building and building and it feels like his entire head is vibrating. There is a setting on his hearing aid that plays soft tones that can cancel out the tinnitus but then he won’t catch everything that is said. 

 

The fog creeps on him next. Blaine can remember a poem they had read in English, “The fog comes on little cat feet.” It’s like he can almost see it, clouding over his eyes and Blaine isn’t sure what he’s doing.

 

This is the most terrifying part. 

 

Blaine’s head feels detached from his body and he knows that Kurt must know something is wrong. It isn’t like him to walk around like a zombie without saying anything. 

 

Things come to him in flashes. Mr. Schuester pointing at the board. Puck says something in response. Rachel gets up to sing but he has no idea what the song is. They’re walking to class. He’s staring into his book bag.

 

There is no in-between. It’s like life passes in the flashes of a strobe light and he has no idea what happens in the black.

 

When he walks to lunch, he has to lean against the wall. The hallway is spinning like some sick parody of the scene from Inception and he can’t breathe. 

 

Firm hands gently take hold of his shoulders and he sees Kurt’s green coat for a moment before he is steered back to the choir room. Nausea rises in him and Blaine feels himself swallowing compulsively. 

 

"Do you have your pills?" Kurt asks him, making sure to say it into his good ear. 

 

Blaine’s hands shake too hard to get the pull bottle open but he tips his head back and lets Kurt place the little pill on his tongue. 

 

When they reach the choir room, his feet finally slip out from under him and he sinks to the floor. Kurt goes down with him and wraps his arms around him, holding tight. 

 

Blaine tries his hardest to focus on something in the room, trying to calm the vertigo. Finally, he focuses on Kurt’s arms and the gentle pressure of his chin resting on his shoulder.

 

"You’re alright," Kurt’s soft voice manages to break through the ringing and he can feel him brushing tears off his cheeks. "You’re alright."

 

When the world is spinning, he just needs that one thing to hold him still.


	2. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please write a sequel to spin? I loved it so much!

“This is horrifying,” Kurt sat in the corner of the doctor’s office, a magazine loosely gripped in his hand. “You’re going to do what?”

“I’ve done it a few times before,” Blaine shot Kurt a reassuring smile as Dr. Wyatt chuckled. “It’s not that bad.”

“Let me get this straight then,” he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, placing the magazine on the floor. “You’re going to…stab a needle through his eardrum and inject it with steroids? And there’s no numbing anything?”

“I’m afraid not,” the doctor shook her head. “There is a numbing agent but it thins the eardrum. Either he goes through a bit of pain or his eardrum ruptures and leads to even worse pain and hearing loss.”

“It’s not that bad Kurt,” Blaine reached across the small area and squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to stay in here if you don’t want to.” 

“I’m staying,” Kurt smiled and watched nervously as Dr. Wyatt set up the needles and positioned Blaine’s head on the side. 

His heart pounded painfully as he watched Blaine curl his hands into tight fists and focus on his breathing. When Blaine locked eyes with him he smiled softly.

“Just a small prick and then some pressure,” she pulled the magnifier over Blaine’s ear and leaned in close, placing the terrifyingly huge needle into his eardrum. The moment the needle pierced his eardrum Blaine’s mouth tightened into a thin line and he let out a soft breath. 

Then, the doctor pressed the plunger on the needle and Blaine’s eyes started flicking frantically back and forth. She pulled the needle out and squeezed his shoulder, placing a cotton ball into his ear. 

“I feel kind of sick,” Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. His face paled and his body shuddered slightly as Dr. Wyatt got him a small bag. 

“The steroids affect the balance nerves. When they’re bathed in the steroids they go into overdrive and cause sudden vertigo, that’s why the eyes freak out and he gets nauseous,” Dr. Wyatt explained and Kurt nodded, relieved that she was willing to tell him what was happening. “How are you feeling Blaine?”

She tapped his shoulder a few times when he didn’t answer and leaned right in front of him, repeating the question. “Sorry, I feel better. The nausea passed.”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” she patted his shoulder, turned off the lights, and stepped outside. 

Kurt shifted the chair closer to the bed and Blaine opened his eyes, smiling blearily at him. He reached a shaky hand out and squeezed Kurt’s tightly. “My ears feel super stuffed up so everything sounds fuzzy and weird. Sorry if I can’t hear you.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt shook his head and lifted his hand to tell him ‘I love you” in sign language. Despite the fact that Blaine had been losing his hearing he hadn’t learned sign language, just a few signs for when he had to take out his hearing aids. 

This was one of them. 

Blaine smiled and returned the gesture.


End file.
